


Soy Milk

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Meme, Oneshot, friends - Freeform, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “What if soy milk is just milk introducing itself in Spanish?”[Prompt found at carly781 on tumblr]





	Soy Milk

“Callum! Soren! Rayla! Ezran!” Claudia shouted out of nowhere, as the friends all sat under a tree, enjoying the peace and quiet that was early fall. All that had been heard before was birds flying, along with other noises from the forest. That was, until Claudia gasped and shouted. “This is really serious and important you guys. It’s so weird.”

All of them looked over at Claudia, and saw it. Her eyes spoke some sort of truth, like if she just had discovered a new type of magic, the look when you see something unbelievable. Of course that peaked everyone’s interest along with spiking some slight worries, because what could Claudia possibly be talking about?

“What is it?” Rayla asked, ready to get her dagger to protect Claudia in case it was needed.

“What if soy milk is just milk introducing itself in Spanish?”

A split second of silence and the worried aura disappeared.

“...What the fuck?”

It was Callum speaking, just looking at Claudia like if she had a screw loose. Why had she even started thinking about this in the first place?

“Oh my god Claudia!” Soren said. “Mind blown! You’re so right! We’ve been wrong about soy milk all along. Cows are Spanish!”

Rayla facepalmed.

“Why am I surrounded by idiots?”

“Well, I’m glad as long as I get the jelly tarts.”


End file.
